musicafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Blink-182
I Blink-182 (ufficialmente stilizzato blink-182) sono un gruppo musicale pop punk statunitense, formatosi nel 1992 a Poway, California, una città a nord di San Diego. Sono apprezzati per le particolari e coinvolgenti melodie pop punk così come per il loro humour. I primi lavori sono caratterizzati da toni goliardici, riff di chitarra e melodie orecchiabili, che ispireranno diverse band pop punk nate in seguito. Dal 2003 in poi, con la pubblicazione dell'omonimo album Blink-182, il gruppo si è distinto per la composizione di testi più maturi e nuove atmosfere dark, pur mantenendo sempre un atteggiamento umoristico negli spettacoli dal vivo. Sono spesso citati insieme a band come Green Day, Rancid e The Offspring per aver contribuito a reinterpretare le sonorità punk rock in chiave moderna negli anni novanta. La formazione storica è composta da Tom DeLonge (chitarra e voce), Mark Hoppus (basso e voce) e Travis Barker (batteria), quest'ultimo subentrato nel 1998 al posto di Scott Raynor. Dal 2015, invece, Matt Skiba sostituisce Tom DeLonge. Inizialmente il nome del gruppo era semplicemente "Blink": il suffisso "-182" è stato aggiunto successivamente per evitare problemi legali con un gruppo irlandese omonimo. Nel corso degli anni i membri del gruppo hanno raggiunto una certa popolarità grazie anche alla creazione di marchi di abbigliamento ispirati al mondo rock, tra cui Macbeth Footwear, Atticus Clothing, Famous Stars and Straps e Hi My Name Is Mark. Nel 2005 la band ha annunciato una pausa a tempo indeterminato, conclusasi poi nel 2009. Durante questo periodo i membri dei Blink-182 sono rimasti nella scena musicale: Tom DeLonge ha dato vita agli Angels & Airwaves, mentre Mark Hoppus e Travis Barker hanno formato i +44. Nel corso della loro carriera, i Blink-182 hanno pubblicato sette album in studio, una raccolta, un album dal vivo, quattro demo e oltre venti singoli, vendendo più di 35 milioni di dischi. Formazione Attuale: *Matt Skiba - Voce, chitarra (2015-presente) *Mark Hoppus - Voce, basso (1992-2005, 2009-presente) *Travis Barker - Batteria, percussioni (1998-2005, 2009-presente) Ex-membri: *Tom DeLonge - Voce, chitarra (1992-2005, 2009-2015) *Scott Raynor - Batteria (1992-1998) Discografia Album in studio: *1994 - Ceshire Cat *1997 - Dude Ranch *1999 - Enema of the State *2001 - Take Off Your Pants and Jacket *2003 - Blink-182 *2011 - Neighborhoods *2016 - California Singoli: *1995 - M+M's *1996 - Wasting Time *1996 - Lemmings *1997 - Dammit (Growing Up) *1997 - Apple Shampoo *1998 - Dick Lips *1998 - Josie *1999 - What's My Age Again? *2000 - All the Small Things *2000 - Adam's Song *2000 - Man Overboard *2000 - Dumpweed *2001 - The Rock Show *2001 - First Date *2001 - I Won't Be Home for Christmas *2002 - Stay Together for the Kids *2003 - Feeling This *2004 - I Miss You *2004 - Down *2004 - Always *2005 - Not Now *2011 - Up All Night *2011 - After Midnight *2016 - Bored to Death *2016 - She's Out of Her Mind *2017 - Home Is Such a Lonely Place Categoria:ArtistiCategoria:Artisti statunitensi